My Punzie
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Late Valentine's one-shot; celebrating a whole year since my other current Jackunzel story: "Golden Frost." Enjoy!


**As a celebration for three-hundred and sixty-five days exact since the birth of "Golden Frost", I made another (this time purposely late) Valentine's fanfic for our favourite couple. A one-shot that wasn't in the still-going story. Hope you enjoy and continue being patient for the next chapter of Golden Frost. And to those who have yet to read that story, if you have the time, please be sure to if you desire nothing more than Jackunzel fluff! **

* * *

"Erm, thank you Jack, it's a lovely envelope." The puzzled teenager examined every corner of the item in interest, evidently having never seen one before. "But... what is it for exactly?" She inquired as her eyes stayed on the bold words on the front bright pink cover: PUNZIE. What puzzled her more however was the cross covering another word on the top left corner of the envelope that looked like it said 'My.'

The spirit she was asking rubbed the back of his neck in most likely the most embarrassing way Pascal had ever seen him, blue clearly nervous eyes averted to all directions of the tower interior instead of the oblivious girl. "It's a Valentine's card Punzie. I mean, considering today and all, I thought I'd get you something to... celebrate the day." That was a lousy excuse and the boy knew it. The small chameleon on Rapunzel's shoulder gave Jack an inquisitive raised brow, whom said boy ignored as his expression turned sheepish after what he said.

"O-Oh!" Of course Rapunzel had heard and read about the holiday. It was a day worldwide where couples spent the whole day celebrating their relationships, and where some confessed their loves for the other... just that thought had Rapunzel's cheeks heaten to burning levels, green bright eyes quickly darting to the nervous spirit of winter and back down.

Was there something her best friend was trying to tell her...?

Mother had always dismissed the holiday as a trivial cover-up for men to take whatever they desired from their 'lovers'.

"So... you gonna open it or stare at it all day?" Jack asked jokingly after a moment, wishing this awkward feeling in his chest would just shimmer down and die out already. He knew he was taking a big risk doing this, but hey; what's fun without taking risks? Without disregarding the rules Jack Frost wouldn't be Jack Frost.

After a long-winded pause, the teenage boy felt his breath hitch after Rapunzel carefully opened the envelope, revealing the mixture of blue and pink card as she slid it out. Jack noticed the redness of her cheeks brighten further and had the gut feeling of already beginning to feel regret; it was too soon... he should have known better.

The spirit bowed his head as the teenage girl opened the card and let out a surprised gasp after reading the contents inside, causing him to wince as the words were written carefully, and thoughtfully, by the spirit.

Cupid mustn't have forgiven him yet for causing so many pranks on couples during the holiday...

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry if it's that bad-"

His breathing hitched once again as said girl suddenly enveloped the stunned spirit in a tight embrace, feeling a warm slender arm surround his cold neck and her soft shin on his shoulder, the warmness of this angel made Jack's heart leap in all spaces. Unconsciously his own limbs wrapped around Rapunzel to return the hug, relief and happiness covering Jack's soul like a comforting blanket.

"I absolutely love it, Jack... Thank you." That was then the winter spirit found himself frozen in place at the returned gift of the warm soft lips on his own cheek, causing redness to show up on his own features as Rapunzel pulled away, both their faces that exact same colour; even Pascal for being so close to the intimate moment.

Another pause went by as the young woman made a suggestion in a rather stammering voice. "W-Why don't we make something with chocolate in it? That's what coup- people eat on this special occasion, right?" She grinned meekly, and brightened considerably more when Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Come on then! I know just the thing."

"Right behind ya Punzie." The spirit said when his friend turned, eyes lingered on the opened card in Rapunzel's calm with a serene smile on his lips. Guess the words he'd written in there weren't as corny as he thought...

_You're an angel of light. _

_Making my day bright. _

_No one's as beautiful as thee. _

_Happy Valentine's Day my Punzie. _


End file.
